


嗜甜

by leiwenaihaozhe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, M/M, Top Nakamoto Yuta
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiwenaihaozhe/pseuds/leiwenaihaozhe
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 8





	嗜甜


    金道英失忆了。准确地说应该是半失忆了。
    
    他是被热醒的，迷迷糊糊半睁眼把披在身上陌生的红丝绒外套扯开搭在腿上，这时候才发现自己在车上，往前看都一个个彩脑袋。他脑子一片空白，处在一种像是新生儿望世界，干干净净什么想法都没有的状态，隐约有个声音在天灵盖上打着转儿告诉他自己叫金道英。
    旁边一个茶色头发的男生转过头来和他对视上了，顿时一个名字就冒上他心头，董思成，他队友，除此之外他一点记忆也没有。董思成发现他醒了，拍拍他的肩膀，说到：“道英哥你醒了啊？我们快到电视台了。”说完拿起他腿上的外套递给前排的男生。
    前排是个海棠红色头发的男生，他只半侧着脸嗯了一声，瞥了一眼金道英，又悠悠地移开视线，好像不想见到他似的，接过衣服就转回去了。这个人是中本悠太，还有，嗯，是他的……男朋友？不过显然他们现在是冷战状态，但是和他吵架的又不是他，干嘛自己得受这样的漠视啊。
    
    在剩余短暂的路程里，金道英已经把人认完了，也搞清楚了自己的身份，是个偶像组合的成员。接着他开始担心待会儿的录制，他连自己是谁都差点想不起来，还要怎么唱歌跳舞？
    好在彩排的时候，没出差错。当他站在舞台上，被灯光照得眼疼，心倒放下来了，原来脑袋虽然空了，身体记忆还在，音乐一响，身体就跟着跳起来，什么时候该唱就唱，嘴一张声音就出来了。
    彩排几次还有预录都很顺利，结束完录制，大家一起下台，中本悠太经过他的时候看都没看他一眼。他什么坏事都没干，刚刚才破解一场危机，劫后余生现在有种好似一根草要被风吹折了的脆弱感。想要个安慰、鼓励、奖赏，什么都没有，还要被中本悠太平白无故一顿冷落，他好委屈啊。
    
    金道英一点都不想回车上，他现在很烦，一股无名火往脑门上窜。他打开一间没人的待机室，摸着黑进去，在沙发旁边蹲下，将自己蜷成一团，他现在急需打开自己装满了过大的负面情绪的水闸。
    他莫名其妙来到“这儿”，好像来到一个新世界，周围人全是叫得上名字可又不认识的，自己一个人孤立无援。绷着一根弦工作了一下午，他好累啊。他想七想八，想到自己再睡一觉能不能恢复记忆，想到自己是不是金道英第二人格，又想到中本悠太。
    他今天在车上第一次见到中本悠太，他冷着一张脸，看起来天生地和人隔着条界限，在线内向外朝人散发着肃杀的寒气。但他又想到中本悠太那件红丝绒的外套，他醒来时的温暖热气现在还能想起，明明还给自己披衣服了，怎么还……
    不对，那个人不是这样的。他看着中本悠太那张脸的时候就觉得这个人应该是甜的，是那种会笑眯眯得把眼睛弯成一条缝，嘴角勾起，手藏在身后，嘴里重复好几遍让你猜他手里拿的是什么，然后突然给你塞得满怀的水果味软糖和蜜饯。还是那种拉着你的手在巨大的松饼上，踩着炼奶和你跳圆舞曲的王子。又或者是块红丝绒蛋糕，咬上一口，化在嘴里是甜腻腻的幸福。
    
    “哐”一声门开了，灯却没亮起。走进来一个人，那人走到他面前停下了。金道英没抬头，他猜是中本悠太来找他。
    中本悠太双手插兜，站定在他面前没说话。过了一会儿，曲起一条腿，抬起膝盖顶他的肩膀，把他从那小小的空间中顶开，他双肩靠着墙，头抬着，把自己舒展在中本悠太的面前。
    接着中本悠太忽地捞起他的一只手按在他裆上，金道英被突然的热度吓了一跳，手反射想缩回来，却被对方的力度按得动不了。
    他慌乱地问：“中本悠太你干什么？放开我！”
    那人语气平缓，答非所问：“你喜欢的。”
    接着中本悠太握着他的手拉开了拉链，褪下了内裤，带着他的手摸着他那玩意儿。金道英被吓得够呛，手里摸着中本悠太的性器，热乎乎的湿漉漉的，他羞得要握不住了。
    不过他确实没握多久，等着中本悠太的性器勃起之后，就离开了他的手。因为那玩意儿塞他嘴里了。
    
    他根本含不住。太大了，又好长。几乎顶在喉咙眼了。他呜咽着努力吞咽口水，又小心翼翼地不让自己的牙齿刮着他。性器顶端分泌出来的液体好腥，在他嘴里侵染着他的舌头。
    他好想喊自己受不了了，可是他喊不出，嘴里被塞得满满，而且就算他能喊，他也不好意思也没立场。因为，他发现自己好兴奋，下面硬得发疼，后面好像要流水了。
    金道英脑子没了记忆，他是万万没想到原来自己的身体那么敏感，那么淫荡，被迫用嘴伺候着别人，自己也能兴奋得起来。
    
    中本悠太在他嘴里顶弄着，他脑袋带着脖子，脖子带着身体跟随者中本悠太前后摇摆。他脸颊发酸，嘴角也酸，又想干呕，眼睛被逼得装满泪水，睫毛被打湿了粘在一起，好痒。
    他的嘴一直开到最大，口水顺着缝隙一直往下淌，把中本悠太的耻毛都打湿了，他看不到，是用自己的脸被湿漉漉的一片毛发蹭过感受出来的。他下巴、脖子全是自己的口水，好狼狈，可是又好兴奋，他好想中本悠太快点射出来，放过他的嘴，然后再硬起来操自己。
    
    金道英在被撞击的过程中，鼻间全是自己口水的咸味和中本悠太前列腺液的腥味。他刚想抬起手擦擦自己的口水，嘴角微微收拢，然后突然就被射得满嘴腥臭热乎的精液，射精持续的过程中，一些小浪花似的击打着上颚，一部分顺着食道流进去了。他吃完了中本悠太的精液，在含着软掉的性器的同时。
    
    中本悠太抽出自己的性器，慢条斯理地收回裤子，拉好拉链。
    金道英嘴酸得说不出话，接着中本悠太弯下腰，双手穿过他的腋下，把他抱起放在化妆台上。然后俯下身，温暖的嘴唇擦着他的大腿根摸索着拉开他的拉链，用嘴褪下内裤，把他含进去了。
    
    靠，好爽。
    
    金道英感受着自己的性器根部被两片温暖的唇瓣夹着，整根被湿滑的舌头按摩，温暖的内壁按压着，他好像泡在温泉里。
    他的手插进中本悠太的头发里，按着他的脑袋跟着自己动。他享受着中本悠太颇有技巧的吸吮和深喉，猜测到他们两之间肯定69过好多次。太舒服了，他忍不住哼唧，嘴还酸着合不拢，爽得又有口水往下流。
    被含了好一会儿，他的尾椎骨被针扎过般酸胀了一下，没忍住高昂地呻吟了一声。他马上伸出一只手捂着嘴，然后中本悠太突然用力吸了一下，他就射了出来，叫声穿过手掌传到他们两个耳朵里。
    
    他靠着镜子喘气。中本悠太站起来为他拉好拉链，伸出食指和拇指捏住他的双颊，迫使他嘟起嘴。
    接着他吻住他。
    他们两个嘴里全是精液的味道，互相交换着一个口水盈盈的湿吻，舌头滑溜得像两尾鱼交缠在一起，他们的精液的味道就在嘴里彼此相融。
    
    吻完，中本悠太用手帮他擦口水。黑暗里他看不清他的脸，但他猜此刻中本悠太的脸是温柔地，是暖乎乎的热牛奶那样温柔的。
    然后中本悠太伸手圈住他，两个人贴在一起，心跳动共用着同一样的频率，脸颊挨着，他又往下蹭，把自己的脑袋钻进他的肩窝上。
    中本悠太的声音闷闷地从他脖子那里传出来：“你还在生气吗？我们不吵架了好吗？我好喜欢你。”
    “嗯，我们不吵架了。”
    他感受着中本悠太软软的头发，就像他心一样软软的。他就知道，中本悠太是甜的。
    
    只抱在一起温存了一下，他们放开了彼此，再不快点，成员们就要来找人了。金道英圈着中本悠太的胳膊，俩人一起往门口走。在门前中本悠太停顿了，左手掏掏口袋，单手窸窸窣窣地解开了一个什么东西的塑料壳，接着往他嘴里塞了进来。
    甜的，咬破之后有巧克力浆流出来，是夹心太妃糖。
    金道英歪下脑袋，靠着中本悠太的肩膀，脸贴着他红丝绒的外套，好软好舒服，他的嘴里好甜。他突然就有了面对未来、慢慢找回记忆的勇气。


End file.
